Sunbathing
by littlemagicme
Summary: More smut. Please review, comments make me happy!


Mulan crouched in the bushes, peeking over the top of the undergrowth. From her hiding spot, she could see her girlfriend sunbathing on a flat rock in the middle of the small, crystal clear lake. She felt dirty spying on Aurora like this, but the princess was gorgeous. The sun glinted off of her hair and cast the skin of her naked body in a healthy glow. She looked so peaceful and content; something Mulan didn't want to disrupt, but could not tear her eyes away from. As Mulan watched, the hand that was resting on Aurora's abdomen slowly began to slide down her body. It disappeared behind the raised thigh of her bent leg. Driven by her arousal, Mulan tried to move for a better view. She startled a bird in the process and it exploded out of the foliage next to her. The warrior froze as Aurora, alerted by the commotion, caught sight of her. The princess slowly removed the hand from behind her thigh and beckoned Mulan to join her with a single, glistening finger. Mulan's eyes grew wide. She undressed and swam to the rock. By the time Mulan had pulled herself onto it, Aurora was laying on her side, propped up on an elbow. Mulan settled on her back in the shade cast by Aurora's body.

"So, caught spying, you like what you saw?" Aurora asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mulan nodded, but then felt the need to apologize. "I didn't mean to intrude like that. It's just that you're mesmerizing, and-" Her explanation was cut off by the sensation of Aurora's still damp finger running between Mulan's breasts. Aurora leaned in so that her lips were brushing against the warrior's ear as she whispered her small confession. "You weren't intruding. I was thinking about you anyway." She pulled away to look at Mulan again.

After the shock wore off, the warrior smiled slightly, proud of how Aurora couldn't even resist the thought of her. "You look like an angel with the sun behind you like this," Mulan commented idly, reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind Aurora's ear. "Even knowing that you are such a tease."

Aurora shot Mulan a mischievous grin. "I like the effect it has on you." The princess leaned in and captured her lover's lips before a retort could be made. Suddenly, their kissing was interrupted be a low grunting noise. Both women looked up to see a bear standing on the shoreline, sniffing their clothes.

Mulan gently push Aurora off of her and lay on her stomach, facing the bear. She looked over her shoulder and whispered, "Aurora, lay next to me. Be quiet, don't move, and above all, do not make eye contact with the bear."

Aurora did as she was told. "Will it attack us?"

"Only if we draw attention to ourselves, otherwise, it should wonder off."

Aurora nodded slightly, and then put her head down so she wouldn't be tempted to look at the bear. Mulan did the same, but periodically glanced in its general direction to see if it had left. Finally, after wondering around on the shore and getting a drink, the bear meandered back into the woods. Mulan sat up. Aurora heard the movement and picked her head up. After looking around, she also sat up and positioned herself across from Mulan. They sat in silence for a moment. Then, Aurora began giggling.

Mulan looked at her strangely. "What's so funny?"

"Before the curse, if you had told me that my life after it would consist of tromping around in the forest, being in danger all of the time, and fucking a beautiful woman warrior almost every night, I would have had you arrested for lunacy! But now, I can't imagine my life any other way." She finished, batting her eyelashes.

Mulan laughed. "Come on, let's get dressed before we get sunburn."

Aurora stopped giggling. "Sex first," she insisted.

"But you said, 'almost every night'. Doesn't that imply that we must wait for nightfall, and even then, there is a chance it won't happen?" Mulan asked in the most innocent tone.

Aurora's jaw dropped. "Fine, we fuck almost every night, and whenever we damn well please."

"Can you just change your statements like that?"

"Mulan, my pleasure has been interrupted by animals twice today, first by that bird you scared, shortly followed by the bear. What if a rabbit decides to hop into out tent tonight?"

"That seems like a very unlikely scenario."

Aurora could barely control her frustration. "I'm not leaving this lake until I cum."

"Oh really?" Mulan's cool tone was betrayed by an evil smirk.

Aurora caught on to what the warrior was doing. "You bitch, who's the tease now?"

Mulan was in no way offended, but incredibly turned on. "Well, I guess I can't say no to a swearing princess." Her voice was low and seductive.

There were two splashes in short succession as Aurora pushed Mulan off of the rock and jumped in after her. She then pushed the warrior up against their former perch. Aurora paused; her head tilted to the side. "You like it when I swear?"

All Mulan could do was nod and moan because Aurora had begun to suck on her pulse point as soon as the question was asked. She also began to knead Mulan's breast. The warrior's hands slid down her lover's back to cup her firm, little butt. Aurora moved to latch herself onto Mulan's lips. Their tongues slid against each other in sheer passion. Mulan started grinding against Aurora. The princess responded by slipping two fingers through Mulan's wet folds and into her entrance. The pad of Mulan's thumb glided against Aurora's swollen clit, causing the princess to buck against her hand. Mulan smiled into the kiss they were still sharing and continued down to place her own fingers inside of Aurora. As they pushed each other closer and closer their breaking points, their movements became more erratic. Finally, they both reached the climax of their pleasure, writhing together in complete ecstasy.

They rested their heads on the other's shoulder as they recuperated, breathing heavily. Once she had regained her energy, Aurora looked up at Mulan. "That was amazing. I might have to swear more often."

Mulan smiled and kissed Aurora's cheek. "Just don't kill it."

Aurora leaned back and raised her eyebrow at the warning. Then she took Mulan's hand, and pulled her back to the shore. Once there, Aurora scooped up her clothes and began to walk back to the tent. Feeling that Mulan was no longer behind her, the princess turned around. Mulan was standing by the water's edge, pulling her pants on.

"You're wasting your time, love." Aurora called.

Mulan looked up with a quizzical expression. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if you put those on now, I will just have to take the time to remove them again later." Aurora turned and continued walking away. Mulan looked down at the rest of her clothes, scooped then up and ran after the princess.


End file.
